Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy
Ian Boothby Heath Corson |release=October 7, 2005 |runtime=44 minutes |available=DVD}} Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy is YTV's CGI-animated Halloween special, produced by Mainframe Entertainment, based on the Scary Godmother book series by Jill Thompson. It originally aired on YTV in Canada and the U.S. Cartoon Network on October 7, 2005. Synopsis In the beginning, we see Harry sitting in a control room somewhere in Scary Godmother's house monitoring the special. His explanation of this is interrupted by Scary Godmother, who comes to remind him of the chores that he must do for her. After he promises to do them, Scary Godmother leaves, and Harry starts the show. The scene changes to Jimmy's house, where we see him cowering in fear of the monsters (mainly Bug a Boo) he saw last Halloween. His friends come in to see if he is ready for Halloween, and he explains to them his monster-proofed room and his plan to take down Halloween. His friends don't want a part in the plan, and leave him. We then see Hannah decorating her house for Halloween. She stops when Bug a Boo surprises her by grabbing her ankle, and they begin to talk. While talking, Hannah remarks that she is running out of cobwebs. Bug a Boo recommends using the skeleton key given to her by Scary Godmother to go visit her and retrieve more. Bug a Boo then leaves to scare Hannah's neighbor, and Hannah goes to visit the Fright Side. Upon arrival, Hannah sees that Scary Godmother and Mr. Pettibone are busy readying for the holiday. Hannah, not wanting to get in the way, offers to leave, but Scary Godmother tells her not to and makes her some cobwebs. Orson, Max, and Ruby then visit, offering to get anything from the store for Scary Godmother, and to show everyone what Orson will be wearing for Halloween. After they leave, Hannah says good bye and goes home. Back in the real world, Jimmy begins putting his plan into action by smashing up pumpkins, therefore taking away jack-o-lanterns and a part of Halloween. Upon discovery of this by Hannah and Jimmy's friends, the Fright Side starts to change. All of the jack-o-lanterns disappear, as well as Bug a Boo, Mr. Pettibone, and Harry. Hannah restores everything, however, by suggesting that they use the massive holes in the pumpkins as mouths and just draw on the other features. Upon seeing that his friends all have jack-o-lanterns, Jimmy puts the second phase of his plan into action. He goes to all the stores and mark the costumes as flammable and the candy as poison. This causes the Fright Side to start and disappear completely, making it seem like Halloween wasn't going to happen after all. Hannah once again saves the day, though, and recommends reusing old costumes and making the candy. The kids decide to have a Halloween party at the Spook House instead of just going trick or treating, and when Jimmy finds out about this, he uses the third phase of his plan by covering the Spook House with toilet paper. This causes such a disturbance on Halloween that Halloween disappears completely, causing the Fright Side to completely disappear. Hannah saves the day a final time, however, by suggesting that the toilet paper could be like ghost-like decorations. The Fright Side returns to normal, and the kids go into the Spook House. The kids all go to the Fright Side, including Jimmy, who followed them. Once at Scary Godmother's house, everyone starts to dance and have fun, except for Jimmy, who steals the prize for scariest costume. When the time comes to announce the prize winner, nobody can find the prize because Jimmy still has it. Harry smells the candy, though, and charges after and fights with him over it. They run into Bug a Boo, who is scared by Jimmy's costume and messed up face. Upon seeing that he scared Bug a Boo, Scary Godmother announces that Jimmy is the winner, and gives him the prize, restoring his face to normal. Upon the end of the special, we once again see Harry in the control room. Now, he's trying to persuade the audience to give him spare candy. He is busted by Mr. Pettibone and Scary Godmother, however, and Scary Godmother ends the program. Cast Gallery 640full-scary-godmother--the-revenge-of-jimmy-screenshot.jpg xPVnGlDQjQq9DL8RaKlmvcLSyfT.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-07.jpg 7m8JAbOTNLMmIkbipmU6IAQ2zpE.jpg Scary godmother the revenge of jimmy screenshot 39.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-41.jpg med 1477707609 00032.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-67.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-71.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-89.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-91.jpg Scary-Godmother-The-Revenge-Of-Jimmy-ScreenShot-97.jpg External link * See also *''Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular'' Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on YTV Category:2005 releases Category:Sequels Category:Films and specials based on books